The Return Of The Dino Thunder Rangers
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: The Truth is discovered about Tommy find out what that is.


"The New Enemy And Dino-Gems Recharged"

"**The Return Of The Dino Thunder Rangers"**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"**The Coma Of Doctor Tommy Oliver"**

Tommy was in his lab he was trying to recreate an old project. He had tried to recreate the project on his own, but, after months of work decided he needed help and called in that help it was a call for help to his partner from the original project Anton Merser. Tommy however wasn't taking any chances this time he was keeping a copy of the research at his second lab the one under his house just in case. Plus was creating fail-safes he could use to activate a self destruct on this model of Tyrano-Drones that only he knew of or could even activate, deactivate or render useless.

"We have to be carefull with the Dino-DNA this time. We also must be careful about what dinosaurs we use, Anton, remember what happened last time?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna create another Messogog." Anton said.

Tommy let out a single laugh.

"Got that right." Tommy said as the alarm on his watch went off.

"What's that for, Tommy?" Anton asked.

Tommy looked at his watch since it was one of those digital watches that shows the date and day of the week.

"Doctor's appointment." Tommy said.

"I thought your appointment was Saturday." Anton said.

"Anton, it is Saturday." Tommy said.

"Oh, I guess we lost track of time working, but, I guess in this lab that's easy to do." Anton said.

"Yeah, I wonder who's been teaching my class." Tommy said.

"We could call Elza." Anton said.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. This lab can call certain outside lines. Like, my office at the school, Elza's office, my lab at home, my classroom, and the rangers' communicators." Tommy said, and nodded to Anton.

Anton pushed the button for Elza's office, the button to put it through to the mic in front of Tommy, and the button to call. And the phone in Elza's office rang. Elza answered it.

"Hello." Elza said.

"Hi, Elza, it's Tommy." He said.

"Tommy? Where are you? You missed class." Elza said.

"Yeah, sorry. Anton and I are in our lab working on a project." Tommy said.

"You have had a visitor since Tuesday, and since you didn't come to class that day he asked what subject and when I told him he offered to teach it since he has a PhD in science." Elza said.

"I think I know who. Thanks, Elza." Tommy said and pushed the button to hang up.

Then Tommy nodded to Anton who pushed the button which called his office and was he in for a shock when the substitute teacher answered the phone. The phone rang in his office and the substitute teacher answered the phone.

"Hello." Came the voice he recognized as Jason Lee.

"Jason?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy?" Jason asked.

"You took over my class I thought for sure it was Billy. I mean even back when we were rangers he was always…" Tommy started.

"I know… but, you a paleontologist?" Jason asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"I have a meeting with a couple of your students at Hayley's." Jason said.

"Think you can give me direction to the place?" He asked.

"Sure." Tommy said and gave Jason the asked for directions.

Anton smirked.

"Talk to you later, Jason." Tommy said and pushed the button to hang up.

Tommy put his face in his hands, His elbows were up on the board. Anton was amused. Tommy tried to stand up but nearly collapsed to the ground. Anton managed to catch him. Tommy was awake but barely and clutching his head, his eyes were closed tightly. Anton called for medical help. Although, since the lab had one way in and that way only the rangers, Hayley, and Anton knew. Anton carried his friend out. None knew how bad Tommy's condition would become. Anton placed him in the medics hands when they arrived. But, before they had Tommy wrote something down before he passed out from pain. Anton went to find the written name. Of course the fact that he heard both sides of Jason and Tommy's conversation earlier helped. Anton soon found Jason.

"Can I help you?" Jason asked.

The reason Tommy had drawn the power rangers logo was to convince Jason that Anton was a friend of the Dino Thunder Rangers and his own friend as well.

"Your name's Jason, right?" Anton asked back.

"Yeah." Jason said, confused.

"A mutual friend wanted me to find you." Anton said.

"Oh, Yeah? Who?" Jason asked.

"Tommy Oliver." Anton said.

"Why should I..." Jason started.

"He got sick and now… He's in a coma." Anton said.

"But, how did..." Jason started.

Jason didn't know that the man in front of him was the father of one of the Dino-thunder rangers or knew about the past...nor did he know about what Anton had in his pocket, the ranger logo that was used by Alpha and Zordon. Anton sighed and pulled out the logo drawling he knew it would be prove of how much he had been trusted with. Jason relented.

"Look, I'm not sure how bad this could get but, it's safe to assume it's going to get worse before it gets better." Anton said softly.

Just then Trent brought over Jason's order. Jason nodded. Anton looked at Trent.

"Trent..." Anton started.

Trent looked at his dad.

"Are you friends here, Trent?" Anton asked.

He didn't know that Jason was meeting those students there, Connor, Ethan, and Kira.

"They'll be here soon..." Trent answered.

"Where's Hayley?" Anton asked.

"This an emergency Trent." He said softly.

Trent scanned the place for his boss. He found her behind the bar.

"Hayley…" Trent started.

"What is it?" Hayley asked.

Trent told her what his dad had told him. Hayley walked over to the table the two were at.

"What kind of emergency you two?" Hayley asked.

"Tommy's in a coma." Anton said.

"When I saw him Monday he was fine, he mention he and you were going to be working on a project but, this...how did..." Hayley started.

"So you're saying that he pushed himself?" Trent asked.

"He may have. He did that in the green and white days." Hayley said.

Hayley knew that Trent, Anton and Jason would know what she meant. Jason sighed.

"But, this could also be something more." Hayley said.

There were nods.

"The coma may just be until he gets the rest he needs. But, you may need to teach the class a little while longer, Jason." Hayley said as the former Dino Thunder Rangers came in.

Jason sighed. Although, in truth Jason wasn't his first guest in the last month from Angel Grove. Kat had been there two weeks and Tommy and Kat had been seeing each other again they had been going on dates out of town. Jason was unaware.

"Some one should go back to Tommy's house and tell his..." Hayley started.

Kira went.When she arrived she found a women there a blond, brown eyed women.

"Hi, you're Kira, right?" She asked.

Kira nodded.

"That's right." She said.

"I'm Kat, Tommy hasn't been home since Monday." She said.

"Mrs. O, can I come in?" Kira asked.

"We're not married I wish we were and yeah." Kat said.

In truth Tommy's jacket which was still at the island lab Tommy had a ring and he had been trying to plan a romantic evening to create atmosphere to ask Kat to marry him.

Kira sat down on the sofa, seemed a little nervous of what she would say.

"Is something wrong, Kira?" Kat asked.

"Guys..." Hayley started.

Kira explained what was going on with a sigh. The boys, Anton and Jason looked at her.

"He has a girlfriend you know and it's getting serious." Hayley said.

Kat looked worried.

"No shocker there." Jason said.

"Actually he has a ring and has been planning to pop the question." Hayley said.

Anton smirked solemnly.

"She came to visit him from Angel Grove 2 weeks ago." Hayley said.

"No wonder he's been in dreamland..." Anton said.

"She was there I know during the red days but was she there during the white I don't know. You probably know her Jason, does Kat ring a bell?" Hayley asked.

"Of course I do... By The Power..." Jason said.

"Yeah, Connor, Ethan, Kira and Trent are from Tommy's team." Hayley said.

Jason nodded.

"You were the yellow Dino Thunder Ranger weren't?" Kat said.

"They know about Tommy's history as a ranger." Hayley said.

"Which includes the team members of the teams he was in." Hayley said.

"I was pink in turbo they use to call me Wind Chaser." Kat said.

Kira giggled.

"Tommy was Red Lightning." Kat said.

Kira nodded. Kat smiled. Kira tried to hide her worry.

"He'll be fine." Kat said and started towards the phone.

Kira seemed unsure. Kat picked up the phone and dialed a number near the phone and the phone at the home of Principal Rendal rang. Elza answered.

"Elza...it's about Tommy." Kat said.

Elza listened.

"He got sick...and now he's in a coma." Kat said worried.

Elza gasped, guessing how her husband would take the news.

"We think it's just cause he pushed himself but we don't know." Kat said.

"You know how dave'll react." Elza said.

"Wait David Trueheart as in..." Kat started.

"You don't know?" Elza asked.

"That you and David are married no and neither does Tommy." Kat said.

"We sent invites..." Elza started.

"As you know Tommy is paleontologist and they travel alot so..." Kat started.

Elza sighed.

"They may have gotten lost in the mail." Kat said.

Elza agreed and froze when she saw her husband.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Kat asked.

"Can't... He's in front of me." Elza said.

"Think he knows yet?" Kat asked.

"What have you heard?" Elza asked him.

"Enough to know why Tommy didn't come to the wedding." David said.

"There's some bad news..." Elza started.

David got worried about what the bad news was. Elza told him what she was told. Elza watched David rush out. Kat was surprised.

"What do you know." She said after hanging up.

Kat looked at Kira.

"Never guess what I found out." Kat said.

The doctors had ordered a cat scan after Tommy was brought in and now Tommy laid in his room when David arrived. Kira shrugged. David was at his side.

"Your principal is Tommy sister-in-law." Kat said.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Tommy's older brother David is married to Elza." Kat said.

Kira shuddered.

"Tommy didn't know before he..." Kat started.

One of the doctors came into Tommy's room to check on him and smiled slightly when he saw the visitor.

"I'm David Trueheart." Dave said.

The doctor had the films from the cat scan.

"I see. Nice to meet you, so how do you know Tommy?" The doctor asked.

"He's my brother." David said.

"I'm afraid it's bad news although this coma isn't caused by what I found it did prompt a CT and well..." The doctor started.

David listened, although shocked. The doctor put the films in a near by x-ray box and turned on the light.

"See this..." The doctor started.

David looked.

"We can tell you one thing from the CT it's a tumor and wither it's cancer or not we can't tell through a CT." The doctor said.

David became scared at hearing that.

"It's operable which is good. In a way we can be thankful for the coma." The doctor said.

David seemed confused.

"We usually do CTs on coma patients so because of this coma we found the tumor early which if it is cancer increases his chances of survival." The doctor said.

David muttered something along the lines of what he would tell Kat and the kids.

"As for the coma we think that is simply exhaustion." The doctor said.

"As I understand... He's been pushing himself lately..." David explained.

"Not sure how long he'll be out though." The doctor said.

"He probably has the ring in his jacket...and knowing him he took it off when you guys were working in the lab." Hayley said.

David nodded. Anton sighed. The doctor left to consult an expert. Soon a week past and Tommy stirred. Kat, David and the others had been taking turns at his bedside. Tommy's brown eyes slowly opened. Kat was there and on her watch.

"Kat?" Came a soft voice.

Kat looked up from reading a book. Tommy was looking at her. Kat went to his side.

"What happened?" Tommy asked a little confused.

Kat told him. Tommy was surprised when he heard this especially when she told him about Elza and David and even more shocked when it got to what they found when they did a CT. Kat looked away.

"So do my rangers know yet?" Tommy asked.

"Kira does." Kat said.

"I take it David does too." Tommy said.

(03:55:51 pm)"And there's something else." Kat said.

"What?" Tommy asked.

(03:56:34 pm)

"He's married..." Kat said.

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Try and guess to who." Kat teased.

(04:17:01 pm)

"Look my brain is still lagging since I just woke up." Tommy said.

"Think of your old enemies." Kat said.(04:20:20 pm)

"Elza?" Tommy asked.

Kat nodded. (04:21:50 pm)Tommy sighed as his stomach growled.

"I guess I'm hungry." Tommy said.

(04:22:56 pm)"Well, you haven't eaten in a week." Kat said playfully as she went to get a nurse.(04:23:50 pm)

Tommy was a little scared about wither the tumor was cancer. (04:25:08 pm)Kat soon returned with both a nurse and doctor. Tommy looked at them. Kat let the doctor do what was needed. He then told Tommy their findings. It was bad news. It was decided to operate

"Kat..." Tommy started before he was taken in.

Kat understood. The doctors took Tommy in. Kat called the rangers and waited. Connor was the first to come

"How is he?" Connor asked.

"He's in surgery." Kat said.

"For what?" Connor asked.

Kat told him and then looked away. Connor looked shocked.

"Doesn't the doc have family members?" Connor asked.

"A brother, David Trueheart." Kat answered.

She was trying to be strong.

"Shouldn't he be called too? And Doctor Lee?" Connor asked.

Kat made the calls as a tear fell, hidden from view. Connor however had also stepped outside and text the Dino Thunder Rangers and told them what he was told. Trent went into his dad's office at home.

"Dad..." Trent started.

Anton looked at his son.

"Dad, I've got some news on Dr. Oliver." Trent said.

Anton listened.

"He's in surgery." Trent said.

Anton was shocked.

"It's to remove a brain tumor, dad." Trent said sadly.

Anton's shock turned to sadness.

"We should go to the hospital." Trent said.

Anton nodded. Trent headed out to the car. Anton followed, keys in hand. Kira looked at Ethan next to her they were sitting in Hayley's Cyberspace.

"Can't believe it." Ethan said.

"I know." Kira said.

Ethan prayed.

"Hayley..." Kira started.

Hayley looked at her.

"Look..." Kira sadly showed the text message.

Hayley gasped.

"Connor sent Ethan, Trent and Me that from outside the hospital." Kira said.

Hayley sighed.

"Maybe you close today and we should all go." Kira said softly.

Hayley nodded. Kira looked around at the crowd. It was packed. Hayley wasn't sure if she could clear the place. Kira open her mouth and suddenly a scream was heard. Hayley looked to see the reason. The crowd quickly left leaving only Kira, Ethan and Hayley. Kira looked a bit confused.

"That was the Ptera scream, but..." Kira started.

"Not yours?" Hayley asked.

Kira pulled out the yellow dino gem and it was glowing.

"My dino gem." Kira said.

"Are they recharging?" Hayley mumbled.

Kira looked at Ethan.

"Ethan, what about your?" Kira asked.

Ethan pulled out his gem. The blue dino gem was glow as well.

"two more to go." Ethan said.

Trent had a feeling and pulled out his dino gem which was glowing.

"Dad..." Trent started.

"They're-." Anton retorted.

"I think so. The black dino gem is invisiblity and if that activates in surgery..." Trent started.

Anton nodded in understanding. Trent text Connor to check his gem hoping Connor would understand. Connor did so. Connor's was glowing. Then Trent reminded about the doc's gems power, and hoped Connor would realize what could happen if that activated during surgery. Connor had taken Tommy's as a safety measure. Trent sighed when he was told that.

"Connor has Dr. O's." Trent said.

Anton was relieved.

"I guess he took it to avoid discovery before we found out the gems were recharging." Trent said.

Anton nodded. David rushed to the hospital as soon as he was called. Anton nodded. Trent was worried about this...mainly worried about Tommy. As was Anton.

"This would be a really bad time for a new enemy to appear." Trent said.

Anton agreed. Trent text Ethan and Kira telling them that Connor and his gems were recharged as well as the doc's. He suggested that Ethan and Kira got the morphers from the lab on the way to the hospital considering the doc was always telling them to always be prepared that you never know when a bad guy will appear and since the doc was no shape to protect himself if anything happened but at that point his phone wouldn't let him put in any more and he hoped the other two would get the rest. They did and it was done. Soon Anton and Trent got to the hospital. Trent met with the others.

"Guys..." Trent started.

The others showed their gems. Trent showed his. There was a group nod.

"Kira, Ethan did you bring..." Trent started.

Ethan showed the requested item. Trent noticed that Connor, Ethan and Kira already had there and took his. Soon the gem was protected. Trent sighed.

"I was thinking about some of the early days on the ride here." Trent said.

"Oh?" said Connor.

"When I first became the white ranger." Trent said.

All understood.

"Like right before you guys found out who the white ranger was." Trent said.

The group smiled.

"Well, a paleontologist turned into a fossil..." Trent started.

There were glares.

"What you know as I do I couldn't stop the white ranger at least not when it he was..." Trent started.

But the glares were playful. Trent looked between the guys.

"We're messing with you." Ethan said.

Trent sighed. Kira giggled. Trent looked at the hospital.

"Maybe we should go to the waiting room." Trent said.

The group agreed. Trent looked over his shoulder to see where his dad was he had brought his backpack with him. Anton was busy thinking. Trent ran back to the car and grabbed his backpack.

"We're going up to the waiting room." Trent said gesturing towards the other rangers.

Anton followed. When Anton got upstairs he found Trent sitting in on of the benches bent over. Trent glanced over.

"You know the only reason I was against the art was because I thought I would end up dead by the end of the whole Messogog thing, Trent." Anton said walking over to Trent.

Anton looked at the art notebook in front of Trent. There was a long buried secret from Jason's past that would soon resurface but none knew how soon or by what means. Trent grinned. Kat opened a locket that the doctors had taken off of Tommy before taking him into surgery and she gasped in shock.

"Jason..." Kat started and looked at Jason who had arrived not long ago.

Jason sighed.

"Look." Kat said.

Jason was shocked.

Each of the brothers had a locket with a photo of the other in it. The photo in the locket that Kat was showing Jason looked like him when he was 6 years old maybe younger.

"T-Tha'ts…" Jason started.

"I know, the doctor took it off Tommy before they took him in." Kat said.

Jason couldn't recall his past. After a few hours the doctors came out after the surgery they found the signs of abuse. One of the doctors came out to the waiting room and saw the group. Jason looked in the doctor's direction.

"We found something after surgery." The doctor said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"It seems it was abused at some point when he was younger." The doctor said.

"what?" came the question.

"It whould seem it happened for years." The man said.

There was a nod.

"When I left he was talking in his sleep." The doctor said.

"What was he saying?" Asked one of them.

"He was telling someone named Jason to run. He also said to tell mom and aunt Rita and to hurry." The doctor said.

"I see..." Jason said.

"Rita, but, that's..." Kat started.

Tommy's brown eyes slowly opened in the recovery room.

"I know..." Jason whispered back.

"Doctor, he's awake." Said a nurse who came from recovery.

Anton was at the moment shocked when he realized something. Jason looked at Anton. Anton was looking between David, Elza and Trent. Trent looked at him. Anton went to David and Elza.

"Tell me, David, do you and Elza have any children?" Anton asked.

Anton waited for the answer.

"We did... a long time ago..." David started with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Trent, come're." Anton said.

Trent did as he was told.

"What'cha, need dad?" He asked.

"David, Trent, come with me." Anton said.

The two followed. They went to when the hospital did DNA tests.

"I have a feeling I know how this will turn out but..." Anton started.

David looked at him.

"Let's do the test and I'll explain later." Anton said.

David nodded. Soon the test was done and they returned to the OR waiting room to wait for the results. Tommy looked at the doctor when he returned. The doctor sighed. The man was an old friend and former ranger. Tommy unlike Jason recognized him.

"Billy?" Tommy asked.

"It's me." Billy said.

"What happened?" Tommy was a little off from the meds used to make him sleep for surgery.

Billy explianed.

"I...I remembered something..." Tommy started.

"What?" Billy asked.

"I was kidnapped when I was 6..." Tommy started.

Billy sighed.

"The kidnappers had me two years before..." Tommy started.

Billy listened... Being a doctor, it was part of the job.

"That's when the Olivers got me but I'd forgotten my life before the kidnappers and blocked the memory of being with them..." Tommy started.

Billy sighed again. This was he something could not be kept secret.

"My twin brother was there when I was grabbed but I did what I could to make sure one of use got away." Tommy said.

"I see..." Billy said.

"You know my brother, Billy." Tommy said.

"I do?" Billy asked.

"My real name is Jamie Lee as in..." Tommy started.

"Jason's your brother." Billy said.

"That's right, of course Aunt Rita didn't recognize either of us." Tommy said.

"Aunt?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, my Mom and Rita are twins." Tommy said.

Billy sighed.

"Mom gave us both these lockets..." Tommy started.

Billy looked.

"They have two function." Tommy said.

"Two?" Billy asked.

"One they hold a photo of the other like mine has a photo of Jason at 6 and the other is it helps us control our magic." Tommy said.

Billy nodded.

"Being 6 years old we needed that help and there are times we still do." Tommy said.

Billy nodded. Meanwhile out in the waiting room the results of the DNA tests arrived and were brought over to the three. Anton looked at David and Trent. David looked at Anton. He looked like he hadn't dared of his son's return in years. Anton read.

"David, Trent is your son." Anton said.

David looked at Trent. Anton watched. Tommy wasn't sure how the Olivers would react or what would happen when his twin found out about everything. David went to his long-lost son, holding back his tears. Billy smirked.

"What?" Tommy asked.

Trent hugged his dad, David. Kira looked at her fellow rangers with a smile. David allowed his tears to fall as he held his son for the first time in years.

"Nothing." Billy said.

Tommy sighed. Billy had heard what Anton was up to.

"What don't I know?" Tommy asked.

"Apparently Mercer left with David and Trent." Billy said.

"Any idea why?" Tommy asked.

"I heard David mention that he had a missing child." Billy said.

"Trent is Anton's adoptive son." Tommy said.

"As I said." Billy said.

"I can't help but wonder how Jason will react when he finds out what the kidnappers did to me…they did it for two years before the Olivers got me." Tommy said.

Billy nodded.

"You know his temper." Tommy said.

"I know, I know." Billy said.

"Kat and I...well we..." Tommy started.

Billy chuckled.

"Been plaining on asking her marry me but..." Tommy started.

Billy grinned.

"David is married to the principal at the high school where I work." Tommy said.

"Really?" Billy asked.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

Billy sighed.

"Have you seen a black stone..." Tommy started.

Billy shook his head.

"Really it looks more like a gem." Tommy said.

"I hadn't." Billy said.

"It's what allows me to morph." Tommy said.

Billy understood that much, being a former ranger. Tommy realized something.

"My rangers..." Tommy started.

Billy listened.

"One of them must have taken it to avoid it being found." Tommy said.

Billy nodded.

"I wonder when who the doctor is will hit Jason and Kat." Tommy said.

"Huh?" Billy asked.

"When they'll realize that the doctor was former Blue Ranger Billy." Tommy said since they were totally alone right now.

"Jason, there was something familiar about that doctor that went to check on Tommy." Kat said.

Billy chuckled.

"I thought that too." Jason said.

"Wait Billy?" Kat asked to see if Jason agreed.

"You don't think-?" Jason asked.

"I think that was Billy." Kat said.

Jason sighed.

"But what do you think this means and Tommy talking in his sleep." Kat said.

"I don't know." Jason said.

Kat had been talking about the locket. Kat had noticed a laptop.

"Who's is that?" Kat asked.

Jason looked.

"Might be one of Tommy's." Jason said.

"Ethan is that your laptop?" Kat asked.

Ethan nodded.

"Can I borrow it for a second?" Kat asked.

Ethan handed it over. Kat went on a web site that was create a few years ago.

"What is your mom and dad's name, Jason?" Kat asked.

Jason told her, confused. Kat put the names in and smiled slight.

"Tell me Ethan does that image look familiar?" Kat asked it was an age enhanced photo of a boy and it looked like Tommy.

"That's-!" Ethan almost yelled.

"Tommy." Kat said.

Ethan motioned for Connor and Kira to see. Kira came over to the computer.

"Guess who." Ethan said.

**TBC…**

30


End file.
